


Not Strategically Sane

by EuphoricMother



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anger, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Fanfiction, First Kiss, Post-Time Skip, Sex, Sexual Content, Strategy & Tactics, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:15:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27211801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EuphoricMother/pseuds/EuphoricMother
Summary: Byleth allows anger to bubble into a discussion of tactics.  Her actions baffling those involved.“You are not King as yet and do not rule over me,” Byleth said in an even tone.  “How dare you attempt to dictate whether or not I join the fight.”Felix narrowed his eyes as he leaned toward Sylvain and quietly asked, “What the fuck is going on here?”“I’m not sure, but she is clearly pissed.”
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 2
Kudos: 109





	Not Strategically Sane

The march to Enbarr was not quite as easy as Byleth thought it would be. They had to traverse some rough areas in order to keep from moving head first into Imperial troops, which she found a bit more challenging. The closer they got to their target, the more they could see the end goal in sight and anticipation grew. Many of them began to feel a torrent of mixed emotions ranging from excitement that the war’s end may finally by in their grasp to fear that they could very well be outnumbered once they entered the city.

The mood in camp this night reflected these emotions while the members of the army had each set about their duties or were enjoying a bit of company amongst themselves to keep their minds occupied after their meal. A low fire offered a dim but ample glow in the wooded area not too far from the city they were to advance on tomorrow. 

Byleth finished her tasks she had set aside for herself for the evening and decided to join Dimitri, Sylvain, Felix, and Ingrid as they sat near the small fire talking. As she settled down near Dimitri, she noticed they had clearly been talking tactics since there were etchings drawn in the dirt of what was clearly the lay out of the city. “It looks like you guys have been busy,” she pointed out as she studied the diagram that was surprisingly detailed in what appeared to be streets and larger buildings. It was very close to the maps Seteth had supplied for their strategic meetings.

“We were just trying to hone the plan for the city,” Ingrid supplied. “Most of us have never even been to Enbarr, so we were just taking a few minutes to go over the plan again. Luckily, Lindhardt and Caspar were here and drew this out for us before they decided to settle in for the night. They were very helpful in pointing out areas that could be open for enemy reinforcements to move for an ambush again for us.”

Byleth studied the drawing in the dirt. “We know we will have our work cut out for us. Everyone will have to be alert and ready for anything. That is the most important thing.” 

“I am sure that Edelgard will have her most trusted and strongest units with her within the palace,” Dimitri said as he looked at Byleth, inwardly enjoying the way the low glow of the fire lit her face. “As for the city, Hubert will most likely by our strongest foe.”

She picked up a stick and pointed to an X. “What does this indicate?”

Dimitri looked to the etching now. “That X is where Linhardt said that he expects Hubert will be waiting with his strongest mages. Still, I am confident in the plan we have in place, and we will be able to succeed taking the city as long as we use our group tactics so no one gets overwhelmed on their own. We will place teams of knights in the areas Caspar said would be open for reinforcements to come in.”

“Having the insight from Caspar and Linhardt has been a great help,” Ingrid said as her eyes continued to study the drawings in the dirt. “I have to admit that I wasn’t happy when they moved to join us because of their ties to the Empire. Now, I am glad they joined us.”

“We know the Death Knight and Hubert will be the generals we will need to overcome if we expect to make it to the palace,” Sylvain said as he leaned forward to place a couple of sticks on the flame to keep it burning.

Byleth pointed at the only other X. “This is where they think the Death Knight will be waiting?”

“It is,” Dimitri confirmed.

“Perfect. Leave him to me,” Byleth said as she stared at the flame crackling now with the added fuel, leaning forward to add the stick she had been holding.

Dimitri turned his head to look at Byleth. “We take him as a team. We cannot let you just attack him on your own. He has had his sights on you for too long and makes no secret that he wants to kill you.”

“I’m sorry, did you say let me?” She looked at Dimitri as her brows lowered. 

“Uh-oh,” Sylvain said under his breath.

“You know what I meant,” Dimitri said.

Byleth regarded him carefully for a moment. “I am perfectly capable of taking on Jeritza, Dimitri. I will not allow any of you to get hurt because he is aiming at me.”

“Do you honestly think we can just let you take him on with no back up?” Felix asked now as slipped the sword he had been caring for, while carefully listening to this exchange, in its scabbard. “We’ve always worked as a team here.”

“Felix is right,” Ingrid chimed in.

Byleth’s expression darkened as she felt anger rise at the implication that she couldn’t handle this one opponent. “He is a strong enemy, no doubt, but I have tangled with him before and managed just fine.”

“That is not the issue here,” Dimitri quickly countered. “We are all well aware of your capabilities, but we are at the climax of this war now. They will no longer hesitate in hopes that we will retreat rather than slaughter us.” His eye stared into hers. “We are a team. We work as one. There is no way in hell we will let you break away and go on your own to face this opponent.”

“You’ve always told us to take care of each other. Since that first day,” Sylvain said now. “It’s life or death now. I have a feeling we are going to need each other if we plan to win and make it out of this one alive.”

Byleth’s eyes held Sylvain’s for a moment before she turned to look back at Dimitri. “You all will take care of each other and push us through, like always.” Her expression changed now to match her determination. “But Edelgard’s Death Knight is mine. I will seek him out and take him down myself.”

Dimitri shook his head. “I cannot let you do that. Going into this battle without you would put us at a great disadvantage but worrying about you running towards that danger on your own is a distraction we cannot have.”

“Are you suggesting…” Byleth stared at Dimitri a moment as she pondered over the implication that he actually thought he could keep her from going.

“Do not push this issue,” Dimitri warned evenly.

Her face frowned in growing anger that he actually thought he could stop her. “You are not King as yet and do not rule over me,” she said in an even tone. “How dare you attempt to dictate whether or not I join the fight.”

Felix narrowed his eyes as he leaned toward Sylvain and quietly asked, “What the fuck is going on here?”

“I’m not sure, but she is clearly pissed.”

Dimitri frowned at her as his brows knitted in confusion at her rebellious attitude. “I am not attempting to rule you, just get you to think about what you are asking of us. You have to know that we will not watch you run head first into a suicide mission.” His hand reached out to rest on her knee as he continued, “You mean too much to us to risk it.”

Her head bobbed now as she glared at him. Her hand shot out and knocked his hand from her knee before her finger lifted to point at him. “It was good enough for you to run head first at Ailell, at the Bridge of Myrddin, at Gronder, without any hesitation or consideration for any of the rest of us much less for yourself.” She knew she should stop as Dimitri’s expression darkened, but she couldn’t seem to help herself. “Don’t you dare deny that you didn’t do that very thing,” she argued. “I will not allow you to decide how I fight this battle.” Her eyes narrowed. “How dare you,” she hissed as she got to her feet and purposely strode toward the tents.

“Damn,” Felix sighed. “We need to figure out this issue and quick.”

Ashe walked toward the fire turning to look back toward the tents. “Where is the professor going?” He looked at the group now. “She bolted into the woods.”

“What?! Dimitri!” Ingrid exclaimed. “Did she just…”

“Dammit! She wouldn’t…” he growled as he ended his thought and got to his feet. “Ashe, which way? Which way?!” As soon as Ashe pointed the direction, Dimitri darted to the horses. Lacking any tack, Dimitri grabbed the mane of a horse and quickly mounted, bare back, and took after her. He couldn’t understand why she was so hellbent on this nor why she was so angry. All he wanted now was to find her before an Imperial scout did.

Searching her out in this darkness was going to be nearly impossible he decided as he maneuvered the horse through the woods in the direction Ashe had indicated. Knowing she was far too smart and tactically learned, she no doubt switched direction anticipating someone coming after her. Holding still, he carefully attempted to study the darkened area hoping the light of the moon would allow him to catch movement of some kind. His heart pounded as he considered the implications should she venture too far and get lost or, worse yet, run into an enemy. Whipping his head toward the crack of a stick breaking, he caught the faint outline of Byleth as she moved at the edge of a clearing. 

Prodding the horse, he galloped toward her as she began to run. Dipping to the side as his hand tightly gripped the horse’s mane, he leaned enough to grab her by the upper arm, his strength allowing him to swing her upward and across his lap. What he hadn’t expected was for her to fight him throwing her weight against him in such a way it shifted the both of them causing them slide off the mare and hit the ground where Byleth continued to struggle.

“Ow! Dammit, Byleth, what the hell is wrong with you!” Dimitri hissed as he snagged her arm again so she couldn’t wiggle away while leaning over her on the ground. 

“Let go of me,” she grumbled as she attempted to free herself from his vice grip. “Ow, Dimitri, you are hurting me.”

“I am sorry, but if I let you go, you may bolt again though I cannot understand why you are acting this way.”

Byleth huffed a breath of defeat through her nostrils. “I won’t take off,” she sighed. “It hurts to have you catch me,” she added quietly.

Dimitri released her arm and shifted to relax back on the ground next to her. “I am truly sorry for hurting you,” he apologized as he drew a deep breath. “Please tell me why. Your anger is baffling to me. Help me understand, Byleth.”

She turned her head to look at him through the darkness as he rested beside her on the ground, happy that he was using her name more often than Professor now. “Are you okay? We hit the ground pretty hard.”

“That we did,” he agreed. “I am fine, but I feel we will both have a few bruises to show for this escapade. I really am sorry that I handled you so roughly. You are not hurt, are you?”

“I’m okay,” she dismissed even though her arm was aching from his grip. She drew a slow, deep breath now and decided she owed it to him to try and explain herself. “The Death Knight, or rather Jeritza, is like a loose end that flaps around in my head making it pound every time I think about him.” She gnawed her lower lip a moment as she considered her words. “He has taunted me, abducted Flayn for those people that killed my father, he injured Manuela, he continues to bait me, Dimitri. I guess, in a way, the way I feel about him may be no different than how you felt about killing Edelgard. It just has to be, and it has to be by my hand.”

Dimitri stared at her through the shadows of the trees as she layed beside him. “It was a very unhealthy obsession that only led to the tragedy of innocents around me,” he pointed out quietly. “I don’t want that for you. Let it go, Byleth. Don’t allow him to win by taking over your rational thoughts.”

Laying there, listening to the sounds of the insects around them making their calls, Byleth considered his words. He was right, of course. “Dimitri, I’m sorry for what I said, for attacking you earlier by bringing up—”

“Stop,” he interrupted. “You were right.”

“I didn’t need to drudge it back up,” she pointed out. “It was a mean and unnecessary attack on you,” she finished quietly. “I deeply apologize for it.”

“Forgiven,” Dimitri said as he stared up at the dark sky.

Byleth remained quiet for a few long moments, staring up at the darkness. Her mind shifted a bit now. “It’s almost over, isn’t it,” she mused aloud. “The fighting, the killing, the chaos. You will become the King you were destined to be.” She turned her head toward him. “I don’t know what I will do with myself.” She chuckled now as she realized she had no plan for herself at all. “Probably look for my father’s merc group and join them,” she concluded softly.

A darkened blue eye regarded her carefully a moment before he rolled to his side, his hand slowly moving over hers as it rested across her waist. His fingers lightly closed around her slender ones. “There is time yet to consider other options.”

“I suppose,” she replied while her hand turned and her fingers began to idly move along Dimitri’s ungloved hand enjoying the contact. “I’m sorry that I just took off like a spoiled brat. I don’t know what came over me.” She lightly chuckled. “I haven’t done that since I was a teen, and only one time. Funny thing, my father chased me down on horseback, too.”

Dimitri’s fingers tightened on hers a bit. “I doubt it ended with you pitching him off.”

She smiled now at the memory. “You are right, but he had a saddle at the time.”

“That definitely would have helped,” Dimitri commented quietly. He drew a deep breath while his mind pondered the thought utmost on his mind. “I do not want to anger you again, Byleth, but I must persist that you do not pursue enemies on your own for this battle. You have to know that I could not live with myself if anything were to happen to you.”

Turning to her side to face him in the darkness, she continued to hold his hand as she said, “I will respect the rules of our group, which have always been to look out for each other and let no one fight alone.”

“Thank you.” Even though the reason they were secluded together in the woods was not ideal, he couldn’t deny that he welcomed the opportunity. “I suppose we need to get back before a search party is formed.” 

“I suppose,” she agreed. 

Dimitri got to his feet and reached down to help her up. As she stood in front of him, he couldn’t help wanting to seize an opportunity he had wished for time and time again. His hand released hers to lift to her shoulder before slowly sliding around her nape. “I would really like to kiss you,” he admitted quietly.

She lifted her hands to rest on his hips as she tipped her head upward in an effort to see him through the darkness. “I would really like that, too. Please do,” she softly said as she pushed to her toes inviting him to meet her.

Sliding his hand forward along her jawline, his thumb lightly brushed along her lower lip before his head dipped and claimed her lips. As his lips softly bonded with hers, he moved to wrap his arms around her to carefully pull her closer. 

Byleth’s arms wound around him while she savored a moment she had only fantasized about in her room at night. Thrilled that the kiss wasn’t just a quick meeting of their lips but one much more potent as neither seemed to want to rush the moment, she tightened her arms around him. As their lips parted, she rested her head against his chest and smiled as she felt his head come to rest on hers.

How long they stood there merely holding each other neither knew for sure, but as Byleth felt Dimitri’s hold loosen and his head lift from hers, she knew the moment was over. Drawing a deep breath, she stepped back and looked up at him. “We have to go,” she stated quietly.

“We do.” He lifted his hand to cup her chin and lightly brushed his lips over hers once again. “All’s forgiven?”

“Absolutely.”

Luckily, it only took a few minutes to find the horse as she didn’t wander off but found a bush of berries that it seemed to like. Dimitri mounted and then reached down and pulled Byleth up. It took a couple of minutes for them to decide which direction they needed to go back to camp but soon made it back.

“Finally,” Sylvain said as he saw them ride up. “We were just wondering if we should be concerned enough to head out looking.”

“I’m sorry for all of this,” Byleth said as Dimitri helped her down. “I let my emotions get the best of me.”

“At least you have them now,” Felix pointed out. “But the real question is if we need to keep our eyes on you tomorrow.”

She shook her head. “We will work together, moving in our usual teams to get this job done.”

“Good. Time to turn in,” Sylvain said as he moved to put the fire out.

“I’ll do it, Sylvain,” Dimitri said. “I have a couple of things I need to see to before turning in.”

“Good night, then.”

Byleth looked up at Dimitri as Felix and Sylvain left to their tent. “Well, I guess I’ll go see if Ingrid left me any room.”

Dimitri move a step toward her, reaching his hand out, smiling as she didn’t hesitate to take it. “I can guarantee you that there is room in my tent,” he said quietly. 

“Why, Dimitri, are you actually suggesting I join you?” She only wished that the fire hadn’t died down so far that she couldn’t see him blush, something she was sure he was doing.

“I…,” he hesitated now wondering how he even managed such a bold suggestion.

Her fingers tightened on his as she held his hand. “Let’s go, but we have a battle to win tomorrow. Don’t you dare keep me up all night.” She adored his chuckle as they walked to his tent. 

“Wow, really dark,” Byleth muttered as she stood in one place once in the tent. 

“Just give me minute,” Dimitri said as he tended to the bedding. 

Byleth seized this time to strip as she waited with anticipation rippling through her. At least if this battle did not go as planned, she would be happy in the fact that she spent one night with the man that had managed to crawl so deeply into her heart. She could hear him moving more now and squinted to barely see his shadowed outline. 

“Okay,” he said quietly, “just take a couple of steps this way and….oh,” he sighed as he felt her step flush against him, her warm body coming in full contact while his arms closed around her. 

“Not quite what you wanted?” she asked softly, while her hands drifted over his warm torso. A smile touched her lips that he was still wearing his boxers. Something he would have to rectify, she decided.

“I don’t think I have ever wanted anything more.” He hugged her tightly a moment before easing her down to the covers. “I didn’t want to just assume,” he said as he settled next to her.

“No?” she playfully asked as she hooked a finger into his waistband and slowly tugged downward. “I certainly did.”

Dimitri moved to dispatch his boxers before gathering her in his arms and seeking out her lips. As her lips parted, he plunged his tongue into her mouth while delighting in her hushed moan reaching his ears. His hand slowly skated over her ribcage before drifting over her breast where his fingers tenderly fondled her nipple.

“Dimitri,” she sighed as her head tipped back and he trailed kisses down her throat. His touch was so much softer than she thought he was capable of. Her fingers tangled in his hair as his hand slowly traveled down her stomach, further down to slide over her thigh before coaxing it to open a bit more to allow access to her dampened folds. “Your touch is…” she hesitated, drawing a deep breath as his finger plunged into her.

“What?” he whispered against her cheek. “Tell me what you want, my beloved,” he purred into her ear.

Gooseflesh leapt to her skin. Beloved. She turned her head to press a kiss to his lips while his fingers continued to move in intoxicating pleasure. “You,” she sighed. “I just want you.” 

“You have me,” he whispered against her lips before he trailed his tongue over her lower lip.

Her eyes fell closed while their lips melded together. Her hands held him while he teased and tenderly fondled her hardened clit. Her hips rocked as waves of heated pleasure rippled upward. “Dimitri,” she sighed, feeling the heat rising at his touch. 

He moved to trail his tongue along the column of her throat, across her collarbone, then lower to tease a nipple before drawing into his mouth. His fingers continued their assault as she purred and cooed in delight. She arched, and Dimitri smiled when she let a slow moan drift from her lips as she felt herself nearing release. 

Byleth’s toes curled into the bedding with a feeling of building climax deep in her core. Her breathing deepened as it felt as if every single contact with him was electrifying from his hair lightly brushing over her skin as he moved to kiss her throat, his fingers sliding and teasing her most sensitive area, and his leg now resting against the length of hers. Her eyes squeezed closed as she felt a wave of heat and shuttered in an explosion of pleasure with a throaty groan.

Gulping a few deep breaths, she welcomed his kiss. “Mmmmm,” she hummed, “your turn.” Her hand drifted down over his hardened appendage. She smiled as he sighed in pleasure while she inwardly considered his size. Pushing him back, she slid over him.

Feeling her shift to straddle him, his hands moved to rest on her hips while hers came to rest on his ribcage. He let a slow sigh escape him as she slid her wet folds along his length. He only wished they were not shrouded in utter darkness. Seeing her as they indulged in carnal pleasure is the only thing that would have made this encounter better. He felt her move, reach down and position him, before slowly easing herself down.

She halted halfway as she waited a moment to adjust smiling at his soft moan while his fingers slightly tightened on her hips. Very slowly, she settled all the way down sighing at the feel of him deeply seated within her. “Oh, my, you are so much man,” she cooed as she slowly began to move. He softly chuckled, causing her to smile as she rocked over him. A soft purr resonated from her as she began a slow and steady rhythm. “So, perfect,” she breathed as she moved her hands to his shoulders and kept an even motion.

Dimitri’s eyes closed enjoying the feel of her heat engulfed around him. She filled him with a feeling of completion in every way, he decided. There was nothing that would take her from him, he vowed to himself as he slipped his hand up her ribcage to cup her full breasts. He could feel the ripple of pleasure radiate through his abdomen and smiled as a groan vibrated in his throat. 

His hands pushed around her and pulled her close to his chest as he rolled them over. His lips claimed hers while he moved to push deeply into her. His teeth lightly bit her lower lip before he settled into an intoxicating tempo. Pushing back, he adjusted the angle just a bit while his fingers held her hips and his thrusts became a bit more vigorous. He could feel her muscles contracting and groaned in response. 

“Dima,” she sighed, “I….”

He pushed deeply into her rocking against her. “You what, my beloved?” he whispered. “Tell me.”

She let out a low, deep groan as she felt herself burst in release. “I love you,” she sighed.

Building his rhythm, he pumped into her until he pulled free, releasing his load with a deep groan. Gulping a couple of breaths, he slowly moved to rest beside her feeling for his discarded boxers to clean her. 

Settling next to her, he pulled her closely into his arms as he threw the blanket over them. “I love you, Byleth,” he murmured against her head as it rested in the crook of his neck. “I think I have since the moment I met you.”

Smiling, her hand drifted along his back as she relaxed in his arms. “I hope to always be with you, no matter what trouble faces us. No matter any differences we may argue over. Together,” she sighed as she closed her eyes.

“Yes, together, always,” he agreed.


End file.
